


Sleep is for the Weak, They Say

by lapsaptong



Category: Soul Calibur, Tekken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee is life, Crack Relationships, Curtis is a good friend, I’ll go down with it, M/M, Pulling all-nighters, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: Grøh will pretty much work himself to the grave if not for his loving boyfriend.





	Sleep is for the Weak, They Say

**Author's Note:**

> For @outpostblitz. You can find artwork of this ship on their Twitter! They have tumblr, too, but there’s no updates after the purge. 
> 
> I also pull all nighters for school work, so yeah. How am I still here? That is a great question.

A sleepy blue eye cracked open at the constant clicks of a keyboard, staring at a young man’s back. He smelled coffee somewhere, brows furrowing with slight annoyance. It’s not like he hated coffee. No, he simply hated it when the man he loved decided to work himself to the grave. Slowly sitting up, the drowsy brown haired man yawned, scratching the back of his head.

“Still up, my love?” He drawled, the cusps of sleep still in his voice, but the incessant clicking continued, though slowing slightly.

“I have much to do and do little time,” the white haired man replied softly, “Sorry if I woke you up, Lars.”

“You have done no such thing. I was simply resting my eyes,” Lars murmured, shifting and moving towards the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms over the other’s shoulders, his chest pressing against the back of the chair as Lars burrowed his face into the crook of the white haired man’s neck, breathing softly. “Take a nap, Grøh. You haven’t slept for three to four days.”

Grøh shook his head though the clicking came to a slow still, a soft pale hand coming up and touching the tanned arm wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned back slightly, the chair creaking, and let out a sigh.

“There is no rest for the weary.”

Lars gave an affectionate nuzzle and pressed small kisses to the pale neck, “Perhaps, but your eyes would really enjoy the rest.”

With a soft nip, the brunette whispered, “I would also enjoy your company.”

The other sighed again, staring the computer screen, silver eyes focusing at the small clock at the corner of his screen.

_3:43 AM…_

Grøh finally relented and pulled away from the hold, taking off his glasses and setting them down on the table. He blinked tiredly at his roommate and boyfriend, who smiled softly and opened his arms, waiting for the other to join him. Shuffling around the chair, the white haired man set a knee on the bed, only to be instantly pulled down by muscular arms and into a warm hold.

Warm kisses rained down on his face as Grøh let out an affectionate grunt, using his trapped arms to push against the larger man’s chest though the actions held no real heat to it. Lars chuckled, burrowing and nuzzling his face into the silky white-indigo tipped locks. Their legs tangled together, hot against cold, Lars hissing quietly and Grøh soaking in the warmth.

“How many cups of coffee did you have, you coffee junkie?”

“I lost count.”

“Uh huh,” Lars said with a smirk to it, wincing when he felt a harsh jab to his side by a finger. Grøh kept his usual frown on his face, but he internally smirked, closing his eyes to avoid the glare (pout in his opinion) from the older.

Just as he closed his eyes, they snapped open at the sound of tapping. Grøh looked up, seeing his phone in Lars’ hand, dim screen illuminating his face.

“…what are you doing?” The younger grumbled, managing to free one arm that was trapped between their chests and grabbing for his phone, “Give it.”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Lars responded, moving his arm to evade his boyfriend’s attempts, “Sleep.”

“You’re turning off my alarms,” Grøh growled, struggling in the tight hold he was in.

“I’m just lowering the volume,” the brunette murmured, putting the phone back on the bedside table before wrapping his free arm around the other, a bit tighter.

“If I don’t wake up…,” Grøh threatened, scowling at the small smile Lars gave him.

“Yeah yeah. You can kill me.”

Grøh huffed, rolling his eyes, as he let his arm fall over the other. He inhaled against Lar’s neck, finally closing his eyes to relax and listen to his boyfriend’s soothing heartbeat, strong large hands rubbing his back in soothing motions. He was out within seconds.

——

Grøh seethed, sitting down in his seat as Curtis, his best friend, looked at him carefully.

“It looks like you’ve finally gotten enough rest,” the blonde said, chuckling when he received a glare, “Here.”

A cup of coffee was set in front of the white haired man, who graciously took it, cupping his hands around it.

“He didn’t wake me up at 5,” Grøh grumbled, “he let me oversleep.”

“You needed it,” Curtis sighed, “You’ve got bags under your eyes and everything.”

“I could’ve done more work,” the white haired man replied grouchingly.

Curtis sighed, smiling in resignation and shaking his head, “Stubborn as always.”

He only received an empty cup to the head and laughed.

——

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
